20 years after
by teenwriter827
Summary: 20 years has passed since defeating Galbatorix. Arya is finishing her training and the future looks great. But a darkness is brewing. Eragon and his limited riders must go to extremes to do their duty. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

20 years. It had been twenty years since she had last seen him. Yet, she knew that couldn't stay much longer. The current riders had all out grown her because of her duties as queen. Eragon's second in command, a young elf by the name of Lorelei, and her dragon, a black one named Asli, were due In Du Weldenvarden in a hour. While she had never technically became a rider in full, Eragon had insisted that she be treated as if she had. In fact, because she was the Queen of the Elves, she was the official ambassador of the riders to the elves. _Fírnen, I think it is time that we truly do become Riders. I think it is time i abdicated the throne._

_To whom? I do not know, only that I do not wish to stay here any longer._

_Go, tell the rider of my mate. But first tell the council._

"Queen Arya?"

"Yes? Oh right. Sorry my dragon has just informed me that our guest is less than a day's flight. But what is more, I have decided to abdicate the throne. To whom I do not know. But tomorrow I will leave for The Isle of the Dragons, and to be properly trained." So with that said, she took the crown and placed on the table before her, and strolled out of the room. She than all but ran to the court yard where her partner of her heart picked her up, and flew her to the hut. Grabbing her mirror, she cast the spell that would allow her to contact Eragon. It was a surprise to find that it was Eragon who was infront of the mirror, not an elf like usual.

"Ah. I was just about to contact you your maj-"

"No. I have decided to abandon my post as Queen of the Elves, and to join you to complete- or begin my official training as a rider." She finished a little breathlessly.

"I look forward to it. However I want you to know that I will expect no different from you than that of my former students. You will be required to follow the same rules, and regulations, meet the same standards and curriculum, and everything. I may be your friend and I may be a century younger, but of the affairs of a Dragon Rider I am older. When I am teaching, or when we with others, I am your master. Alone howver that can be forgoed. When will you leave?"

Shocked Arya told him of her plans to leave tomorrow.

"Good. I will be expecting you. And do not delay, it has been far to long." He said with a double meaning.

"Yes Ebrithil."

* * *

Quick AN: We're gonna skip ahead. Eragon has had to send all riders to Alagaesia, to deal with a possible threat. Arya and Firnen are near the end of their journey.

* * *

_Eragon,_ Saphira said her voice kind and warm, _you must bury your feelings for her. You cannot train her properly if you attempt to woo her constantly._

_I know. But what about you and Fírnen? The same applies to you._

_I know that!_ She snapped.

_Peace. But what shall we do if they ask us about our true names? They are not the same._

_As they shouldn't be. She should be here in a day, and you need rest. Sleep little one._

_Yes Saphira._

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter is so short. I have idea's and couldn't find a way to incorporate them just yet. STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Arya awake. We must be on our way._

_Yes we must. Let us be off Fìrnen. To Eragon and Saphira!_

Eragon:

It was nearly time. He placed the crown that signified him as the leader of the Riders, on a shelf. It had been a gift from Arya. It was sapphire blue, and showed two dragons tails twined around an emerald green jewel. The wings curved and ended just beyond his ears. I will tell Arya to come to my home tonight but then tomorrow we will head off to the beginner isle. He decided. Shortly after arriving and having finished the cities, Eragon had discovered a cave filled with Jewels. Over the past twenty years, everyone transferred energy to them once a month, and with the size of the Eldunari, a good fourth of them was filled. Using this energy, he rejuvenated himself after having prepared a home for Arya last night.

_Eragon they're here!_

_Thank you for stating the obvious. _Currently there were 4 riders. One being Ismira, Blödhgarm, a dwarf named Kenyali, and an Urgal named Ueisjwh. But he went by Urien, for not even he could pronounce his name in the common tongue. Then there was Arya and himself. And Murtagh nor Thorn had arrived yet, although he expected them to any month now.

As Fìrnen landed Arya jumped down and ran to Eragon. "Where is everyone?"

"They are gone. Possible trouble in Alagaesia so it's just you me Saphira and Fírnen. As well as the Eldunarí." She smiled. Together they talked and talked as they walked towards Eragon's home.

"Eragon where will I be staying?" she asked.

"I spent the past two days singing this from the tree's." he moved a curtain that showed her a pathway. Filled with light, she walked towards the door at the end of the hall. Opening it, she gasped. For she never could have imagined Eragon being able to create this. The living room had a warm fire going, and a large opening where she guessed Firnen could stay. A hidden panel would allow her to enclose the landing outside of the house, should bad weather come. Walking down the hall, she went into one room and saw it completely empty. With a questioning glance at Eragon, he said, "This is the meditation room. Every home has one here. It is here that you reflect on your studies. A secret door is in the wall to the right to open a private study. This is for magic experiments and other uses. The large study is of course for studying and writing. At the end of each day, everyone writes down what they learned, thought, felt, seen, heard, you get the Idea. At the end of every week, I go through them and determine what they need help on. Or in the case of graduates, where their specialties lie, and little things like that. I also combine their knowledge with anything that may be of use to one another. It's a pretty complicated actually, but when it is set, it's pretty easy."He finished realizing that he was droning on. She went through the final door, the bedroom.

It was made from the very wood that Eragon's was, and was decorated with green, and the colors of nature. To Arya, it appeared, as if the bed was telling the story of her life. "You made this? With no help from anyone?" she asked in utter disbelief.

"Aye. Not even Saphira helped. She offered but I wanted it to be special. Perhaps you would like a tour of my home? Perhaps a cup of tea?"

"That would be very nice." He led her back to the hall connecting the two homes. "It can be locked from either side." he told her.

As he went to make tea, she entered his third study, the one no one knew about except for Saphira, who'd told her where the door was. The door, hidden behind a panel, would be impossible to find unless you knew it was there. Opening it, she climbed down the staircase. Entering the study, she saw the walls lined with scrolls and books on three sides. On the side where his desk was facing was many fairths of her, Roran, and other things.

"No one is ever allowed to read those scrolls."

"Why?" He smiled fondly at her, but she could tell that he was in pain. "Perhaps one day."

"Eragon, I love you. I always have and I don't know why waited. You are familiar with how elves mate right?"

"There are two ways. One is for life." He then said his new true name, and she said hers.

Neither of them were quite able to hide their eagerness, causing them to both to blush. He put his arm around her waist bringing her closer. Their lips met. After a minute of this Eragon pulled back, and their eyes met. Both of them saw the want, or need, in the others eyes, as well as their fear of going to far. Slowly Eragon led Arya to the bed.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Eragon woke with someone laying on his chest. Arya. He took a second to remember. Every night since having arrived and become mated, they had lain together In every night. Last night had marked the third night. He began to run his hand up and down his mates side. She snuggled in closer.

_Arya it is time to get my love._ He told her, getting a thrill out caling her my love.

He carefully extracted himself from her, and stretching. Saphira was away with Fírnen, and as far as Eragon could tell, fairing much the same.

"Eragon?"

"On the porch my love." She came up behind him and wrapped her slender arms around him. Together they watched the sun rise. "Arya, I know it is not the elves custom, but I am human and I would very much like it if we were to have a wedding."

"I wondered when you bring this up. Before I came I st it up. The only thing missing is us."

"I will take that as a yes." He said as a huge delighted grin split his face. He kissed her once more. "Well than I suggest we get going. Don't want tocbe late for our wedding. Do we?"

"No. I should hope not."

**and the fall...**


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon sat in front of what seemed like thousands. Though he didn't know, the fact that he and Arya had been rumored to have been more than before friends for years, and that amongst girls humans and some elf, the ex queen was hated with a petty jealousy. Murtagh stood up and said, "I've known these two for a very long time. I remember back to when we were still at war with Galbatorix. How Eragon had always been infatuated with Arya. For years he chased after her. And now to see them together brings much warmness to my heart. To Eragon and Arya!"

"The night before me and mine cousin killed the Ra'zac, we had a very long conversation about this. I remember how distraught he was. I found it funny that even though she said she didn't, you could tell she like him as well. All throughout the war, I noticed them steal minutes together. The way their eyes were always searching for one another. When she thought no one was looking, I remember how she would look at him with such an expression it can only be described as love. And now, they're thickheadedness is behind them and they are together-" Eragon tuned the rest of the speeches out. That night he took his wife/mate to bed.

**Five Months Later:**

Eragon woke to find Arya already up. "Good morning my love." he said, as she brushed her hair.

"Aye, that it is." however it would soon not be. Murtagh touched his mind and said, your presence is requested by Lady Nasuada, in the meeting room.

"Eragon, I regret to inform you that the mutilated body of a dragon and a rider were found today. Also, mysterious warriors have attacked Surda."

"Send men down to try to hold a spot. Then, do call a meeting between the Dwarves, Urgals, Elves and werecats. We are returning." With his mind he found the bell ringer. Sound the war meeting bell.

The thirteen riders in training looked up in confusion as the bell summoned them with a weird ring. The older ones knew that something was happening. _Saphira, to the armory._ Once there, he wasted no time. He put on his sapphire blue armor and the dragon crown that served as a helm. Then with a sigh he gathered his sword, the belt of beloth the wise, took the Eldunarí that were coming, and then used magic to put Saphira's armor on her. It was a custom armor, and extremely lightweight.

As they neared the hall, arguing could be heard, however it all stopped the second they saw Eragon. Only Arya, Blödhgarm, and Murtagh had seen him dressed for war before. His students felt his presence more powerfully than they had ever before. What they didn't know, and what Eragon had no intention of telling them, was that they presence that they were feeling was that of the Eldunari. However they did know that gone was the loving teacher with kind warm eyes, gone was the teacher who told them about the mysteries of being a dragon rider. Gone was the teacher Eragon. In his place stood the warrior Eragon, dressed for war.

"Many of you are wondering why you have been summoned here. It would seem that the Riders are returning. A great evil now plagues the land of our birth. We will not fail. We will crush this enemy. Gather your armor, and your swords. We leave in an hour. Your dragon's will be armored once we leave Skulblakas Isle. Dismissed."

Two and a half days. That is how long it took the Dragons to reach the edge of Alagaesia. They touched down with a loud crash, one that could be heard in Du Weldenvarden. "Make a fire. We will camp here." Eragon ordered. For the past two days, he had been instructing them in the way's of aerial combat, and had not taken it easy. He rose as Arya and Blodhgarm motioned for him. "Eragon, do you not think that you are taking it a bit hard?"

"Nay. I do not want my students to be as inexperienced in battle as I was. I will not take a chance. With the Dragon's still on the verge of extinction, I will not take any chances. As it is, I'm trying not to be too hard. Blodhgarm, as it is, I would like time alone with my mate."

"As you wish, Shadeslayer."

"Arya, I do not know what is to become of us during this war. But make no mistake, I will not let anything come between us."

"I know. Eragon, I love you."

"And I you."

Arm in arm they walked laying under Saphira's and Firnen's overlapped wings. Arya put her head on his arm, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I will not let this war come between us Arya." he said before kissing her goodnight, and falling asleep.

Despite all the words of the Eldunari, there wasn't all that many blue dragons. Surprisingly, the only blue dragon, rider or bound, was Saphira. Somehow the people of Alagaesia knew this, they also knew that their hero, Eragon shadeslayer had left for the good of the land, and that he would also only return if the direst of circumstances arose. Therefore, when all of the Dragon Riders flew by, they knew that something was up. Something had happened. For not only was every single dragon rider in the land here, but the leader of the riders himself. In Iliera, Murtagh, and Thorn were waiting on the arrival of their leader. Feeling a vast and powerful mind touching his, Murtagh threw up the walls around his mind so fast that he gave himself a headache. _Nice try._ Eragon told him with his mind. _But unnecessary. We're approaching the city._

_Why have you come back after all of these years?_

_Later brother. There are too many prying minds to speak of this now. Tell lady Nasuada we are here._

_Thorn!_ Murtagh said to his partner of heart and mind. _I heard_, he said back, with a mighty roar that scared even the toughest. Reaching out with his mind, Murtagh found his wife, the Queen of Alagaesia. _Eragon is here!_

"May I present to you, Eragon Bromsson, Leader of the New Order of Dragon Riders, Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, Bane of Ra'zac, and his dragon, Saphira Brightscales, Vervada's daughter, mother of the Dragons."

Later in the council room. "Why did it take trouble for you to come back? Why is it that we haven't seen you or heard from you in five months?"

"When Galbatorix died, he said he had more Ra'zac. He wasn't lying. The Ra'zac have waited until they become adults, and even worse, it would appear that something is controlling them."

* * *

Phew. Thought I'd never finish. Until I get ten reviews, No more Chapters!


	4. Chapter 4:Gift

The Ra'zac watched as their prey flew into the City. "Itsssss working. Inform the massster." The younger Ra'zac nodded, and then jumped onto his parent, the Lethrblaka. After a few minute's the Ra'zac approached his master. "Massster. The Sssshadessslayer hasss returned."

"Good. Very good. It will not be long until we can kill the Rider." The shade turned. Unlike normal shade's this shade had a companion, and each were only possessed by one spirit. "Attack the city."

That Night:

Eragon was about to take off his armor when the bells rung. A single cry penetrated the air, "It's the Ra'zac!" Cursing Eragon jumped onto Saphira, who roared, waking everyone. Then another cry pierced the air. "Men are attempting to breach the city walls!" Orrin. Throwing out his mind, Eragon found his Riders. _Murtagh, take Nasuada out of harms way. Arya, keep the city walls. Everyone else, hunt for enemy magicians. I'll deal with the Ra'zac._ With that, Saphira jumped into the sky. _Fly above the Ra'zac, I will surprise them, and hopefully kill them. You take care of the Lethrblaka._

_This time, make sure none still live._ With his battle cry, the people of Iliera cheered, for after all, Eragon Shadeslayer, Kingkiller, bane of the Ra'zac, hero of the Varden, was more than powerful enough to deal with this threat.

As soon as they were over the Ra'zac Eragon dived and stabbed on Ra'zac through the Heart, knocking off the other. He then sliced the head of that Ra'zac. _That was almost too easy._ And it was then that it appeared. A shade so unlike another that his presence radiated fear. "People of Alagaesia, hear me well. My name is Eodic-sel. We are a shade. However we are not an ordinary shade. NO! For through us, Morzan and Galbatorix live. You will bow before me, the riders will be eradicated, and your land will burn. It is the doom you now approach. Bromsson I know speak to you. You cannot defeat me. Nor can the petty elf shadeslayer. Nothing can! I am Unconquerable. Try and you shall die a painful death, while your mate suffers. Surrender, and you and yours shall die together. The name of names will not work on me. I will give you exactly a fortnight to make your decision. If you attempt anything, I will destroy you. Make sure that every race is present, including your riders and the dragons. Wild ones, bonded ones, and the other ones. Yes I know the secret. You cannot hope to defeat me." With maniacal laughter the shade disappeared.

Many miles away, in another land, and another time the one who started it all said, "It is time."

* * *

Sorry it's short.


End file.
